


A Mind of Two

by CykaSpace



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, M/M, Unrequited Love, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CykaSpace/pseuds/CykaSpace
Summary: Paul is fed up with John being calm and then turning on him. But that won't be much of a problem any longer.





	A Mind of Two

**Author's Note:**

> FBSRO

John ran through the rain, trying to avoid knocking over or being knocked over by the confused onlookers in busy Leicester Square. He’d destroyed Paul’s integrity already and he knew that he’d barely scrape by this time as he’d hurt Paul _so_ many times before but he wanted to at least try.

 ‘Paul, wait!’ John yelled, his hair sticking to his forehead as the rain pelted him. Paul either didn’t hear or simply ignored John as he continued to swerve and disappear from the older man’s sight. Finally, John caught up to Paul when he made a right turn into a dead-end alleyway, Paul's eyes filled with anger and fear.

‘Paul, if you would just bloody listen to me!’ John yelled. Paul jumped and glanced about him, trying to find a way out of his situation but evidently did not find one as he stood helplessly in front of John.

‘I’ve had enough of it,’ Paul whispered fearfully. He was scared of what John may do to him if he raised his voice but his anger was clear to the both of them.

‘Paul, for Christ’s sakes, you don’t understand!’ John yelled and raised his arms above his head. Paul flinched and backed away from him.

‘You always do this. You always build me up and then go and do something like that and I’m fed up of it.’ John sighed and flopped his arms back to his sides ungracefully. 

‘You don’t understand, Paul,’ John whispered. ‘I can’t help it, I can’t. When I get...y’know, emotional like, I can’t help it. I know that’s not a real excuse but it’s the only one I have without having to lie,’ John explained, his voice strained and stiff like he’d been choked by someone he cared about.

‘How were you being slushy?’ Paul asked as his anger began to grow in waves. John gulped, unnoticed by Paul who was now wiping away the larger drops of rain from his body, and looked away.

‘You don’t understand-’

‘How many bloody times are you going to say “You don’t understand”?’ Paul demanded and he braced himself for John’s reply - physical or verbal.

‘You don’t, though! You have no idea what it’s like for me to love-’

‘Love?’ Paul cut in, blinking in shock.

‘Love, yeah…’ John answered, walking closer to Paul who did not make any attempt to move away. Once he’d gotten close enough, John cupped Paul’s cheek and rubbed a calloused thumb along the stubbled jawline. Paul’s eyes closed and he sighed involuntarily.

‘John,’ Paul whispered, his eyes still closed.

‘Paul,’ John replied as he brought his thumb to the younger man’s lips. Suddenly, the world seemed to melt away as John brought his lips to meet Paul’s in a soft, passionate kiss. John moved away and Paul opened his eyes.

‘I’m sorry,’ John whispered.

‘I know,’ Paul smiled back.

 

Paul lurched forwards, sweat drenching him. Linda lay peacefully next to him but Paul couldn’t help but long for her to be John. He knew, however, that that never would happen; John had passed and so had their moment to finally be true to each other.


End file.
